Problem: Simplify the expression. $(2k^{3})(7k^{4}+5k^{2})$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ 2 k^3 (7 k^4) + 2 k^3 (5 k^2) $ Simplify. $14k^{7}+10k^{5}$